Tangled Up
by halfbloodgleek
Summary: Spencer and Emily like each other. But with A in the way, will they overcome obstacles to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Short...I know...but I promise the next chapter will be longer(and better)! :) hope you enjoy it! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Hey Em! Wait up!" Hanna rushed down the hallway and stopped just in time to avoid hitting Emily, dropping a pile of papers in the process. Emily widened her eyes and ead sharply towards Hanna, waved the piece of paper in front of her and asked her sharply," Hanna, does Spencer know you have her assignment? Because she was telling me she lost hers." Hanna bit her lip and smiled sheepishly," I…uh…may have accidentally took it…." Emily opened her mouth to speak but Hanna quickly replied, "But hsmiled at the blonde in front of her. She shook her head in disbelief and bent down to help Hanna pick up her papers. As she looked at one of the sheets, she realized it was Spencer's history assignment. The brunette then snapped her hey no big deal….I'll just return it to her later during lunch!" Emily sighed and said," Oh okay…c'mon let's get to class, we're running late"

Spencer flipped through her bag and went through her locker. She still couldn't find her history assignment. Angry and frustrated, she decided to look again after lunch and stomped off towards the lunch room. Spencer spotted Aria walking in front of her and walked beside her. Aria looked at her curiously and said," Spence, what's wrong? You seem frustrated." Spencer groaned and replied," I can't find my history assignment. You don't happen to know where it is do you?

"Well, why don't you ask Hanna? You guys were working on it together last night at your house right?" Aria furrowed her eyebrows and said.

Spencer looked at Aria and widened her eyes." Do you think Hanna took it?"

Aria raised an eyebrow as they walked around a corner into the cafeteria." I guess you can ask her yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spencer sat down next to Emily down and stared hard at Hanna. Hanna cringed and said," Okay…okay…I know what you want. I took it." She reached into her bag and took out a worksheet with perfect handwriting and Spencer's name written in black ink at the top corner of the paper. Spencer grabbed the worksheet and said," Well you could have asked me if you wanted to see it. You didn't have to steal it." Emily, sensing the tension between her friends, quickly got up and placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder, unknowingly causing the other girl to tense up. Emily didn't take any notice and smiled at the other girl before leaving the table. Hanna raised her eyebrows questioningly at Spencer.

Spencer, noticing her look, narrowed her eyes and said," What?" Hanna smirked and said," Do you, like, like Emily?" Spencer nervously bit her lip and replied," Of course I like Emily, She's my best friend you idiot!" Hanna shook her head and said," No, as in, do you have a crush on her?"

Spencer glared at Hanna and bit her lip. Aria looked at Spencer and said gently," Spence, you know we'll support you if you like Emily." Spencer shook her head and said firmly," No, I don't want to date Emily." Hanna pursed her lips and said," But Spence, you obviously like her, so why hesitate?"

Suddenly, Spencer's phone began beeping. Spencer, glad for the distraction, took out her phone. She opened the message. There was a picture of Emily and Samara kissing, and a message.

**How does it feel to finally lose, Little Miss Perfect?**

**-A**

Spencer sighed deeply and showed Hanna and Aria the message and said," I just Emily to be happy, if she's happy with Samara, then I'm not going to ruin it for her."

Just as Hanna was about to say something, Emily walked over, a confused look over face. She looked at Hanna and said," Why aren't the three of you eating?"

Spencer smiled at Emily and said," We were just going." Aria smiled at Hanna and said," Hey Han, you coming or you just gonna sit there staring at Spence?"

Hanna smirked and said," Oh I'm staring at Spence all right. But she's only got eyes for Emily." Spencer blushed as Emily raised an eyebrow and looked at Hanna." What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer shook her head and said quickly," Oh it's nothing really."

Hanna smiled at Emily and began," You know-"But she was quickly cut off by Aria, who grabbed her hand and walked towards the queue. Emily smiled at Spencer, confused. Spencer quickly got up and went after Aria and Hanna, not wanting to be alone with Emily.

"Hey Em, Spencer here. Would you like to come over to my house? Hanna's already here."

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Cool." Spencer smiled and hung up the phone.

Spencer looked at Hanna, who was chewing the end of a pencil and reading a magazine and said," Han, how did you know I liked Emily?" Hanna looked up from her magazine, surprised at the sudden broach of topic. She put down the magazine and smirked at Spencer," Oh honestly, you're always so protective of her and you always look at her the way you do when you think no one's looking." Spencer sat down on her bed and said softly," I love her, so much. But I'm not even gay," Hanna rolled her eyes and said," You don't have to be gay to like a girl." Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Hanna," You mean I'm bi?" Just as Hanna was about to reply, the doorbell rang.

Spencer stood up and said," That must be Emily. I'll go open the door."


End file.
